Título: Apenas esse silêncio
by Max2005
Summary: Dean e seu silêncio. Sua companhia constante agora. Ele não pode escapar. Não pode fugir e ficou apenas isso: silêncio.


Título: **Apenas esse s****ilêncio**

**  
**Author: **Max2005**

Casal: **Dean/John/Sam (AU)**

Disclaimer:** ONESHOT, SEM BETA...OS ERROS SAO TODOS MEUS.**

**Os personagens não são meus, eu não tive a idéia de criá-los primeiro. Quem teve foi Eric Kripke, portanto os personagens são dele, eu apenas peguei emprestado pra escrever umas maluquices. Assim como nenhuma dessas pessoas me pertence. Elas não sabem sequer que eu existo. Isso é pura história saída da minha doente imaginação. Nada é real. E nem ganho dinheiro com isso. **

**É uma fic que se passa logo após o incêndio que matou Mary. Uma liberdade que eu tomei. **

Aviso: **É uma fic com algo que eu inventei. Nada disso aconteceu na série. Então deve ser AU né? E não sendo diferente: ANGST...**

Sumário:** Dean e seu silêncio. Sua companhia constante agora. Ele não pode escapar. Não pode fugir e ficou apenas isso: silêncio.  
**

**Novembro de 1983 **

Dean se lembra que alguns dias antes do incêndio, uma mulher entrou na sala de aula onde ele estudava no jardim de infância para buscar sua amiga Maggie. A mulher tinha um cheiro estranho e falava muito engraçado. Num primeiro momento Dean estava pensando que a mulher estava brincando com jeito de falar, porque ela esticava a boca e fazia um som engraçado.

Então Dean riu, achou engraçado, mas a sua professora, a Srª Adams, ficou chateada com ele, e disse que ele estava sendo inoportuno (mesmo que Dean não soubesse o que era inoportuno), mal educado e o colocou sentado num canto longe das brincadeiras e atividades.

"Ela é surda", a Srª Adams explicou irritada, "não é nem um pouco divertido fazer troça de pessoas surdas, Dean".

Dean não pode explicar que ele não fez de propósito, é que a mulher soava engraçado, como às vezes o papai estava brincando com ele, quando o papai imitava alguma coisa e o fazia adivinhar, ou então quando papai fazia coisa engraçada pra ele comer ou sorrir quando ele se machucava. E então Dean ficou de castigo no canto da sala de aula, como um menino grande que ele era, sem nem chorar (mesmo que ele quisesse, porque ele realmente achava que a mulher estava brincando, ele não sabia o que era "surdo", e ele não estava fazendo troça, honestamente).

Quando Dean chegou em casa, ele perguntou a mamãe o que era "surdo" e mamãe pediu que ele colocasse as mãos nos ouvidos e explicou que surdos, eram pessoas que não podem ouvir, que tem problemas nos ouvidos. Dean perguntou se essas pessoas não podiam nem ouvir o choro chato de Sammy e mamãe respondeu que sim, essas pessoas não ouvem nem o choro de Sammy.

Mas ele aprendeu a lição. Surdos parecem engraçados, mas não são e não devemos rir.

Dean sabe disso agora, e ele está muito feliz porque ele aprendeu essa lição antes do incêndio. Ele agora também não pode ouvir nada, nem mesmo o papai quando ele tenta falar devagar e explicar a ele algo. Explicar porque Dean está assim agora, sem ouvir nada. Dean não ouve nem mesmo o barulho horrível do carro da polícia que ele tem tanto medo. Papai fica frustrado e irritado com ele, e anda pra frente e pra trás falando, e falando e Dean não consegue entender.

Um dia a moça do hospital pega uma caneta e desenha. Faz um desenho ruim de uma orelha que explode. E então Dean entende. Dean entende que suas orelhas explodiram no incêndio e agora ele não pode ouvir mais nada. Ele é surdo. Agora Dean sabe o que é surdo. Dean não quer ficar engraçado como a mulher da escola. De jeito nenhum. Com certeza ele sabe o que é ser surdo agora. Isso significa que você tem seus ouvidos explodidos e ele não ouve mais nada, nunca mais. É tudo calmo e sem nenhum som.

Dean não sabe o que as pessoas falam, não pode responder o que elas falam com ele porque ele não entende. E então ele chora. Dean chora porque ele quer sua mamãe, seu irmãozinho, e seu papai sem estar bravo com ele. Dean não sabe por que seu papai está sempre bravo agora. Dean não viu sua mamãe mais, não viu Sammy. Só papai e os médicos. E Dean não gosta de hospitais, não gosta das coisas que eles enfiam nas suas orelhas, nas coisas que eles tentam pedir a ele e que ele não entende. Ele quer sua mamãe. Ele quer que ela cante pra ele de novo. Ele quer ouvir o som da sua voz de novo. Onde está sua mamãe?

Dean olha pro seu papai e ele está sempre com a cara feia agora. Papai está sempre bravo e parece que briga muito com todo mundo. Até com Dean. Mesmo que Dean não possa escutar o que seu papai diz, Dean sabe que papai está gritando, porque ele olha pra Dean com raiva.

Então Dean decide que não vai mais falar e nem olhar pras pessoas. Não adianta ele olhar pras pessoas, elas falam com ele e ele não entende nada. E como ele não ouve sua própria voz ele provavelmente vai falar engraçado como a mulher da escola, e ele não quer que as pessoas riam dele. Papai não fica feliz de novo. Papai está triste e sério (Dean lembra que viu nos Smurfs uma vez que quando você está muito triste, você fica sério e sem sorrir) e continua falando e falando com Dean, mas Dean realmente não consegue ouvi-lo e ele quer muito que papai o ajude. Dean quer falar de novo, mas ele não pode, porque ele não consegue saber se está gritando ou falando baixo, ele não consegue saber se ele está sendo engraçado como a mulher da escola.

Papai começou a levar Dean numa casa onde uma mulher fala com ele e mexe as mãos. Dean não sabe por que ela mexe tanto as mãos. Dean não sabe por que ela quer que ele mexa as mãos também e porque apenas papai está lá. Onde está sua mamãe? Papai não a tirou do quarto? Papai tirou Sammy e pediu a Dean que corresse, e Dean saiu correndo com ele. Mas Dean caiu e bateu a cabeça, e ele acordou no hospital, em silêncio. Apenas com papai e sem Sammy e sem mamãe. Dean acordou no hospital e suas orelhas não funcionavam mais.

Dean saiu do hospital, mas não foi pra casa deles. Dean pensa que ela ficou muito estragada por causa do fogo. Mas ele quer saber onde está sua mamãe. Onde está Sammy. Ele anda pela casa nova a procura de mamãe e de Sammy. Ele encontra seu irmão. Sammy está num quarto, nos braços de uma mulher que Dean não conhece. Ele corre pra cima da mulher e tenta tirar Sammy dos braços dela. Papai entra do quarto e pega Dean no colo. Papai olha pra Dean. Ele diz "Dean". E é a única coisa que Dean pode entender olhando a boca do seu pai. Dean olha pro seu papai e quer que seu papai diga onde está mamãe. Papai apenas o abraça e o tira do quarto. Mas Dean não quer sair e começa a se debater nos braços do pai. Dean aponta pra Sammy e chora. Ele quer ficar perto do seu irmãozinho.

Papai parece entender, e entra no quarto com Dean nos braços. Papai fala algo pra mulher e ela sai e coloca Sammy na cama. Dean sai dos braços de seu pai e deita perto de Sammy. Ele toca os cabelos, os olhos, as bochechas do seu irmãozinho. Dean quer falar com Sammy, mas não consegue. Sammy ri pra Dean e Dean sorri de volta. Eles brincam um pouco. Depois Sammy começa a chorar e Dean sente medo porque ele não ouve. Ele apenas vê seu pai pegar Sammy no colo e falar baixinho com seu irmãozinho. Dean queria tanto entender o que eles falam. Mas Dean não consegue e então ele desce da cama e se senta no chão. Dean sente uma mão no seu ombro, e olha pro seu papai. Papai diz "Dean" e Dean pula no colo dele, chorando. Dean quer apenas que aquele silêncio vá embora.

Papai chora às vezes à noite. Dean pode dizer isso porque os ombros dele tremem e os lábios mexem e seus olhos ficam realmente molhados, e então papai vai ao banheiro e fica por lá um longo tempo e sai de lá com a cara triste e séria de novo . Quando ele sai, ele segura Dean realmente perto e olha nos olhos dele e diz: 'Dean' uma e outra vez, e Dean abraça apertado seu papai. Ele não quer deixar seu papai triste mais. Mas Dean não sabe como fazer isso.

Papai tenta desenhar. E pelo desenho de papai Dean entende que sua mamãe não saiu da casa no dia do fogo. Dean olha assustado e com medo pro seu papai. Nos olhos de Dean está o medo, a dor. E papai desenha dizendo que sua mamãe não vai mais ficar com eles, que ela foi embora pra sempre, ficar no Céu. E Dean sai daquela casa que não é dele. Dean corre, e corre e chora. Enquanto ele corre, ele grita pela primeira vez desde o incêndio. Dean chega num lugar que ele não conhece. Dean não sabe onde está. E ele continua chorando, querendo seu papai. Ele olha em volta e não vê ninguém. Dean está com frio. Dean senta perto de uma árvore e abraça seus joelhos, fica chorando por muito tempo e pedindo pra sua mamãe voltar. Ou então pra ele ir pro Céu e ficar junto dela. Porque ela iria fazer ele ouvir de novo. Sua mamãe sempre fazia ele ficar bom.

Depois Dean começa a pensar que talvez sua mamãe também esteja surda, porque como ela não saiu da casa, talvez suas orelhas tenham explodido também e ela não pode ouvi-lo chamar e está surda igual a Dean. Dean continua chorando. Ele está começando a ficar com fome. Ele está com muito frio também. Dean quer deitar e abraçar Sammy. Quer seu papai, quer sentar no colo dele e sentir o cheiro de seu papai.

Dean sente uma mão no seu ombro. Ele pula assustado. Pensa em sair correndo, mas ele não faz isso. Ele apenas estica os braços e seu papai o pega no colo e o abraça. Seu papai está apertando Dean e passando as mãos pelos seus cabelos. Dean enfia a cabeça no pescoço de papai e acha que seu papai está chorando, porque ele sente o pescoço do papai se mover.

Dean levanta a cabeça, olha nos olhos de papai e eles estão mesmo molhados. Dean inclina a cabeça e continua olhando pro seu papai que ainda está chorando. Dean passa as mãozinhas pelo rosto de seu papai. Limpa as lágrimas. Pisca e abraça o papai com força. Dean então beija a bochecha de seu papai e sorri. Dean vê um sorriso no rosto de seu papai e então decide fazer isso pelo seu papai.

"Vamos pra casa, Daddy. Eu quero Sammy". John olha nos olhos de Dean, sorri e diz:

" Yeah Dean", e papai volta a abraçá-lo apertado e o leva pra casa. Leva Dean pra Sammy.

Dean sabe que está perto do Natal. Porque começou a nevar. E mamãe disse que o Papai Noel dá presentes pras crianças. Basta ser uma criança comportada que você ganha presentes. Dean decide ser um menino comportado. Ele vai ser. E vai pedir pro Papai Noel umas orelhas novas, ou então ao menos um jeito de poder entender de novo o que as pessoas falam. Dean acha que ao menos Papai Noel vai escutá-lo. Porque Papai Noel não teve as orelhas explodidas num incêndio.

THE END...

* * *

**NOTA DA AUTORA:**

**Eu apenas estava observando essa semana uma criança surda tentar interagir com outras crianças e essa fic veio, numa tarde que eu estava na frente do meu PC.**

**Fique pensando nisso. Em como é o silêncio. Apenas o silêncio.**

**Deixe-me saber o que vocês pensam. Qualquer pensamento me ajuda a fazer algo melhor.**

**Abraços.**


End file.
